


A to Z Briller

by swizzleswazzle



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: A-Z, Anal Sex, Awkward Blow Jobs, Bad Sex, Baking, Bedroom Sex, Birthday, Birthday Cake, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Consent Issues, Crying, Dominance, Driving, Fear, Heartbeats, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Kissing, Life-Affirming Sex, M/M, Nervousness, One Shot Collection, Out of Character, Surprises, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7559341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swizzleswazzle/pseuds/swizzleswazzle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A chapter for every letter of the alphabet focusing on BRILLER! Various ratings, characters, triggers, and tags will all be added as the chapters continue. Rating for each chapter in summary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Afraid.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General

**Afraid.**

 

They found him. One second he was fine and then the next he was being chased down the halls. Somehow the guard had figured out the Miller had been stealing. They knew where he was going to be, what he was going to do, and just like that they took him. Miller had put up a fight, that’s for sure. He tugged and pulled, kicked and twisted, anything he could do to try and get out of the guard’s grasp. He yelled at them to let him go, said he had no choice, people needed these things and the rationing was getting out of hand. It all fell on deaf ears. Rules were rules on the Ark and he was lucky he was under age or he would be floated for the way he was acting right now. Even luckier that his father was also on the guard. All the ruckus was causing quite a scene and people were beginning to gather. They had him on his stomach now, on the cold, metal floor, hands behind his back. Miller was still trying to escape though, he would never give up. He could hear whispers, people asking what happened, what was going on. He didn’t care though. None of their opinions mattered, he would do it all again if he had to, if he could. The guard on top of him was applying restraints, getting ready to haul him off to a holding cell until they could figure out what to do with him. He closed his eyes, centering himself, then he heard it. 

“Nate?” 

A loud gasp. 

“Nathan!” 

A scream. It happened all at once. A feeling in his gut, like his insides were twisting about trying to break free, a burn in his throat like he couldn’t breath, his heart crumbling inside his chest. Nathan Miller had never been **afraid** before, not truly, but in this moment he now knew what fear was. He was afraid to open his eyes, afraid to look up at the face he knew would greet him, afraid of those eyes, that voice, what he had done, why had he done it, why would he risk this, he knew he would one day get caught, what would he do know, what would happen to him, not him, HIM. 

“Please, let him go. He was only trying to help! I need him. Please. Stop!”

 He could hear that voice, begging, pleading, crying out for him to be freed and he couldn’t do it, he couldn’t ignore him any further, pretend like he hadn’t seen all this. He looked up at the face above him, saw his torn expression, runny nose, his crying eyes, eyes wide, hurt, afraid, afraid, so afraid. He couldn’t leave him with that expression, he just couldn’t. Miller put that fear deep down inside himself. He smiled, mouthed the words _I love you_ , said the words, screamed the words, so everyone could hear. 

“It’s going to be okay Bry, it’ll be okay.” 

He didn’t really know this but he had to make Bryan believe it. 

“Don’t you worry, I’ll make it okay!” 

They picked him up, Miller had almost forgotten how to stand, use his own feet. He stared hard, mapping out Bryan’s body, taking one good look so that he would never forget an inch of him. Miller did everything he could to keep looking, not taking his eyes off him until he was no longer in sight. Then just like that the sinking feeling was back. 

With Bryan no longer in sight, he was once again **afraid.**    


	2. Bed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

**Bed.**

 

He just stood there. Eyes shifting back and fourth from Miller to _it_. They were finally alone and yet Bryan felt awkward. Now that it was just the two of them he didn’t really know what to do with himself. Should he kiss him, should he wrap himself up in his boyfriend’s arms and beg for him to never go away again, should he do anything? Miller was acting normal so why couldn’t he shake this feeling of uneasiness. If anything he thought Nate would be the one to jump on him the second they were behind closed doors. Yet, here they were acting like an old married couple instead of having life affirming, reunion sex. 

“It’s a really nice **bed**.”

Bryan hated small talk. 

“Have you been sleeping well in it? Comfy enough?”

What was he doing! Bryan couldn’t even keep these stupid questions from spilling out of his mouth. He so desperately wanted to touch Miller, to remember his body, to feel something. All the last few weeks had been were hell. At one point he couldn’t even remember what Miller’s lips tasted like, what he smelt like, how his skin felt against his. It was as if anything that was Miller was being slowly drawn out of his memory. Hell, he thought he was dead! What would his boyfriend have thought of him, forgetting so quickly all the things he cherished. He wanted so badly to just take what he needed. Throw himself on the mattress and beg Miller to make him remember. 

“Bryan?” 

Great, now he was spacing out. 

“Hey, you okay?”

No. He was not okay. Far from it and he wasn’t going to be until he fixed this. With swift movements Bryan crossed the space between them. He threw his hands up to Miller’s face, cupping his head between them, and kissed him. Teeth clashed, lips were bit, tongues tangled. Bryan was doing everything he could to work himself into Miller’s mouth, kissing him as if it was the first and last time. He trailed kisses down Miller’s neck, stopping there to breathe in his scent. Biting his way into the space between his shoulder and collar as if to say _mine, still mine, I remember you._ Bryan kept working his way down Miller’s body, rucking his shirt up, stopping at each nipple to tug. He got to his pants and pulled, didn’t even bother unbuttoning them or pulling down the zipper. Miller gasped above him as Bryan took him into his mouth. Bryan’s hands squeezed tightly at Miller’s thighs and backside as he bobbed his head along his boyfriend’s length. He wanted to leave bruises, wanted to make sure if they were ever separated again Miller would have something to remember him by. Miller’s hands had found their way into his hair, squeezing tightly with every gasp. Bryan worked his mouth furiously, going as deep as he could, choking, eyes watering, throat burning.

“Bry. Bryan. Bryan stop!”

He couldn’t though. He didn’t want to. Miller yanked Bryan’s head back, separating his mouth from what he needed so desperately. He sat there, neck strained, a line of spit trailing from his lips, eyes glazed over, panting.

**“Bed**. Now”

He barely had one knee on the mattress before Miller was grabbing his hips, pulling down his pants, and thrusting two spit, slick fingers inside of him. It didn’t even hurt. He had felt so empty without Miller that any stretch, any burn was like coming home. Then Miller was pushing, deep into him, one hand on his hip, another on his shoulder, locking him into place. With no time to adjust, Miller thrust into Bryan, hard, fast, over and over, producing moans and cries so harmonious that angels would weep over them. Bryan reached back with one hand, clawing at Miller’s thigh, begging him to go deeper, harder. He wanted to feel this forever, didn’t want to be able to walk tomorrow, wanted his voice to be hoarse so that everyone would know. Skin smacked against skin, glistening from sweat, taught from exertion. Their orgasm hit like the Ark falling to earth. Like an asteroid getting broken up in it’s atmosphere. Miller collapsed on top of Bryan, panting into his ear, still inside him, softening but not wanting to let go. Time passed and he went to move but Bryan’s hand squeezed his thigh down, not letting him. 

“I don’t want you to leave me.”

Even muffled his voice sounded like sandpaper. Miller rolled them, keeping himself inside Bryan. Listening to him wince as he moved, the burn finally catching up, the sensitivity settling in. Bryan wanted it though, craved that reminder. As he felt sleep taking him, eyes no longer able to stay open, Bryan relished in the feeling of having Miller close. Behind him Miller let out a huff, smiling into Bryan’s shoulder. 

“Glad you decided to take it upon yourself to test out the **bed** babe.”

A pillow to the face never hurt anyone. 

 


	3. Cake.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

**Cake.**

Chocolate? Vanilla? Strawberry? Coffee? Miller knew almost everything about Bryan, from his favorite seed to those cute freckles in unmentionable places. He knew his favorite foods, songs, books, t shirt, the list could go on and on. Knowing what he liked wasn’t the problem here, no, it was making sure everything was perfect. It was Bryan’s birthday today and Miller had wanted to make him something extra special. Bryan did most of the cooking for the two of them, he had a knack for flavor, so Miller wanted to take it upon himself to venture into the kitchen.   
****

“Make any decisions yet?”

Miller almost jumped out of his skin.

“Jesus Harper! Warn a guy next time.”

  Harper giggled. Miller had told her about his plans and she had offered to help. Knowing that Miller’s skills in the kitchen were minuscule she happily agreed to watch this disaster unfold. The last time he tried to make something three pans were destroyed and a sizable burn mark was left on one of the kitchen sinks. This time though he was determined to make the best, damn birthday **cake** that anyone had ever tasted. He had even gotten help from Abby with collecting all the ingredients since he couldn’t ask Bryan. She had asked him what flavor he wanted but he didn’t know at the time so she had given him a few. 

“Don’t do vanilla, that’s too plain.”

“Well what about coffee? He might like that!”

“Nah, Bryan likes sweet things, coffee would be too strong. Maybe chocolate?”

“We both know he gets enough of that.”

Harper rolled her eyes at that. Leave it to Nathan Miller to make a sexual innuendo when talking about baking. 

“Let’s do strawberry. The pink will match his cheeks when he sees it! You know Bryan’s like the biggest blusher out there. He gets extra red off of me barely touching him som...”

“And that’s where I’m going to stop you! Jeez, Miller, you just don’t know when to quit do you?”

Miller smirked. He had absolutely no problem with letting everyone know how adorable, funny, sexy, smart, and beautiful his boyfriend was. After deciding that he had tortured Harper enough they got down to baking. It was safe to say that flour got everywhere, eggs were dropped, and Miller had sugar in places he’d rather not mention.  After waiting and waiting, the **cake** was finally ready. As Miller brought it out of the oven he just knew he hadn’t screwed this one up. The damn thing smelt amazing! He didn’t want to mess it up or go overboard so he decided that a simple layer of frosting and one fresh berry would be just right for the topping. Not wanting his surprise to be spoiled he gathered up the delicacy and went to their room to wait for Bryan. 

“Nate! You in here?”

Bryan entered their room, looking for his boyfriend. What greeted him was a sight to be seen. Laid out on their table was a sweet, simple birthday **cake**. Bryan’s grin was from ear to ear. Even though things had settled and life on the ground was easier now Bryan still didn’t think his birthday was that important. For Miller to remember and take the time to get him something made him so happy. He stepped closer to the sweet, wanting to get a better look. It smelt amazing, and looked delicious. He couldn’t wait to have a bite. He took one finger, gliding it across the surface and gathering some frosting. As delicately as he could he licked his finger, taking in all the flavors. He hummed to himself at how delicious it was. 

“Careful there Bry. You keep doing that and I won’t be able to contain myself.”

Bryan looked up, wide eyed, lips still wrapped around his finger. Miller walked over, smiling and happy that Bryan loved the dessert. Bryan jumped up into Miller’s arms, hugging him, and smiling into his shoulder.

“You’re the best Nate. It’s perfect.”

Bryan sighed into Miller’s shoulder, perfectly content with how his birthday had turned out. He nuzzled at Miller’s neck, wanting to be as close to him as possible. Miller took the moment to lift Bryan up, placing his bottom on the table’s edge. With Bryan sitting, Miller took the time to kiss him deeply, biting Bryan’s lip as he pulled back. The boy was already blushing, the rosy, pink hue traveling down from his cheeks to his chest. Miller dove back in, placing light kisses all around Bryan’s face. Slowly he pushed him down, trying to move the sweet out of the way but squishing some of it in the process. Miller ran his hands through Bryan’s hair as he intensified the kiss, trying to taste the dessert inside his boyfriend’s mouth. He trailed one hand down to ruck up Bryan’s shirt, in the process getting Bryan all sticky with frosting. Miller then ground down into Bryan, pressing him harder into the table, eliciting a loud moan from the younger boy. Needing a moment to catch his breath Bryan tapped on Miller’s shoulder, signaling for him to stop for a moment. He lay there panting, hot and bothered after just a few kisses.      

“Nate, all your hard work! We’ve ruined the **cake**!”

“That’s okay. I can think of something else I’d like to ruin right now.”

The next day Bryan could barely walk straight and Harper got to see that infamous blush her friend talked so much about.


	4. Dare.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Teen

**Dare.**

 

Bryan sat there. He really, really didn’t want to play this game. The others had talked about having a little get together earlier and he was all for it until Jasper had suggested alcohol and a few party games. Now they were sitting there, most of them already pretty tipsy, and contemplating playing truth or **dare.** Bryan enjoyed hanging out with his friends, he really did, but he also knew how some of them could get after a few drinks. There was the Jasper and Monty duo who could get crazy, Bellamy and Miller who were daring as all, then Harper and Octavia who were the silent devils, Clarke and Raven who were so calculating and then there was Murphy who had his own category. He could only imagine the questions, comments, requests, and secrets that were about to unfold. 

“Come on Bry. It’ll be fun.”

Miller nudged his boyfriend’s shoulder, sensing that Bryan wasn’t so certain about the game. He knew that his boy could be shy sometimes and even though he had gotten along great with the group Bryan still wasn't the most open person. 

“It’s fine, Nate. I’ll play.”

“Good!”

Miller’s face beamed with excitement at that. He wanted Bryan to break out of his shell a little more. 

“Maybe we’ll get lucky and they’ll dare us to get kinky and…”

“Nate!” 

Bryan clapped his hand over Miller’s mouth. Leave it to Miller to get drunk and start getting handsy and overshare in public. Bryan couldn’t take him anywhere! Underneath his hand Bryan could feel Miller’s smile. The older boy had a mischievous look in his eye. Before he could figure out why Miller was sensually licking the inside of his palm.

“Jeessuss. Would you quit it.”

Bryan muttered as low as he could, realizing they were causing a scene.

“Okay, okay. Sorry. I’m just excited you want to play.”

Bryan smiled sweetly at that. He missed times like this. It was nice to just sit back, relax, and be kids again. They had lost so much of that time with all that had happened in the past year. So he would suck it up, and play the stupid game. Hopefully no one would pick on him too much. Most of them knew that if they did, Miller would chew them a new one.  

“Alright losers, let’s get this started. Ladies, you get to go first.”

Jasper sat back, a drink in his hand and a smirk on his face. He was beyond ready for the chaos that was about to ensue. As the game went on things got more and more interesting. Murphy had been dared to salsa dance, Harper had been truthed about sleeping with Monty, and Clarke and Jasper were currently running the perimeter of Arkadia, naked. As they came back into view, partially clothed now and a little winded, the two were glad to come rest by the fireside once again. Since both had been dared by Miller, they were both up to go next. Clarke let Jasper go first. As he was running he had already picked his next target. Bryan had been pretty quiet the whole game, smiling and laughing with the others but he hadn’t been asked anything yet. Jasper could also say this was light revenge for Miller’s **dare.**

“Now that it’s my turn, I choose Bryan.”    

Bryan’s eyes shot up. He was currently sitting between Miller’s legs, his head resting under his boyfriend’s chin. Above him Miller ‘oohed’ and patted his shoulders, getting him ready. A few of the other’s exchanged glances, wondering what type of shenanigans we’re about to go down.

“So, what’s it going to be? Truth. Or **dare**?”

Bryan sat there kind of stunned. He didn’t know which one to choose. Jasper was tricky and probably had an embarrassing question to ask him but also an equally embarrassing task to make him do. Miller, the asshole that he was, spared no time in starting a chant of ‘ **dare** , **dare** , **dare** ’. Bryan could kill him right now. As the chant went on everyone started to look at him. Jasper especially, wiggling his eyebrows, egging him on.

“Fine, **dare**!”

Oh Bryan was so screwed.

“Glad you chose that option. Since your boyfriend was so quick to embarrass us, it’s my turn to make him squirm. So Bryan, I **dare** you to make-out with Bellamy.”

This was all Miller’s fault. All his fault. Bryan’s cheeks were so red he thought he might pass out. His heart-rate was off the charts. Behind him, Miller was glaring daggers at Jasper. He had been played at his own game and now he was going to have to sit here and watch his boyfriend make-out with his best-friend. What a day. Bellamy sat there unfazed by the whole thing. Shoot, this was the most action he was going to have gotten in a while. 

“Hop to it Bryan. Oh and when you’re over there, you should definitely straddle Bellamy’s lap and if I don’t see some tongue you’re starting again!”

Jasper was beaming. He felt so powerful right now. Boy, this was great!

“HEY!”

Miller shouted. Not wanting this to get too out of hand.

“It’s fine Nate.”

Bryan said curtly. He wasn't mad at Miller, a little annoyed but not mad. He got up and walked over to Bellamy, who was sitting patiently for the action to begin. Bellamy closed his legs together so that Bryan could sit on his lap. Bryan felt so small right now. He was worrying his lip and looking down at Bellamy’s lips. He didn’t even know where to start. Should he imagine it was Miller? Should he just go all in a get this over with? His mind was racing. Bellamy could sense that Bryan was slightly freaking out. Ever so gently he placed his hand on Bryan’s thigh, tapping it lightly. Bryan looked up at Bellamy, seeing that the older man had a big smile on his face. 

“Hey, don’t worry so much. Just have fun with it.”

Bryan nodded at that. This was just truth or **dare** and these were his friends. Gaining a little bit of confidence, and being determined to see this through, Bryan surged forward. He lightly pressed his lips to Bellamy’s, pulling back just for a moment to look up at him again, then realizing it was all okay he went in again. Bryan gave it his best. Switching between deep kisses, biting Bellamy’s lower lip, sucking at his tongue, and moaning into his mouth. He even went a step further and ground down into his lap while Bellamy placed his hand on Bryan’s hips. The gang responded with plenty of hoots and hollers, cheering Bryan on and laughing at Miller. The poor boy was sitting across from them, mouth agape, eyes wide in shock, and a look of utter distress across his face. 

“Damn, your boy can put on a show.”

Murphy flinched at the look Miller shot him for even talking about Bryan. After a few minutes, Bryan felt that they had had enough. Slowly he pulled back, licking his lips, a dazed look on his face. He realized he hadn’t even looked at Bellamy since this started. He raised his eyes, and was met with quite a scene. Bellamy’s cheeks were flushed, his lips red, shiny and swollen, and he was staring at Bryan as if he was an oasis in the desert. 

“Holy shit. I mean, jeeze. I know Miller loves you and all but hot damn. Damn. No wonder he keeps you around.”

  Bryan smiled at that, slightly embarrassed, but kind of proud. 

“Alright, alright. Shows over! Bryan, get over here. Now!”

Miller had had enough. He knew it was a game, but he wanted his boy back in his lap. Pronto. Bryan crawled out of Bellamy’s lap, walking back over to Miller who grabbed his hand and pulled him down. Bryan slid right in between Miller’s knees, making himself comfortable. Miller snuggled him nice and close, wrapping his arms and legs around his boyfriend, asserting his ownership. He kept giving glances to the others daring them to look at Bryan the wrong way. Deciding that it was time to move on with the game, Jasper gained everyone’s attention again, reminding them that it was now Clarke’s turn to pick someone. While the others were occupied, Miller brought his mouth close to Bryan’s ear, whispering into it. 

“When I get you alone later you’re gonna forget all about that stupid kiss. Just you wait.”

Bryan decided he liked truth or **dare**.


	5. Heartbeat.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General

**Heartbeat.**

 

It had been two days since the juvenile offenders were sent to the ground. Two days since they all died or two days since they all survived no one really knew. Bryan hadn’t known at first that Miller was being sent away. His boyfriend had been in lockup for a few months due to being caught stealing. No matter what Miller’s father tried to do, the law was the law on the Ark. He couldn’t keep his son out of lockup and he couldn’t keep him from getting sent back down to earth.

Only a small number of people knew about the plan to send the one hundred offenders to the ground. The council had made it clear that no one else was allowed to know until they could figure out if their plan had worked. They knew there would be backlash no matter what but they hoped they could at least deliver good news once everything was figured out. They had to come up with reasons however, as to why visitors could no longer see the offenders. 

David didn’t know what he was going to tell Bryan. He knew he couldn’t keep the secret for very long, the young boy was persistent. Sooner or later Bryan was going to get anxious and demand to know why he couldn’t see his boyfriend. Leave it to the younger boy to go too far and get himself locked up for punching a guard or something similar. David knew Nathan would have his head if he let anything happen to Bryan.

Bryan decided that this was the day he was going to go see his boyfriend. He had tried twice now and was turned away both times but they couldn’t keep him away forever. He got up, got dressed, ate a quick breakfast and went to leave his room. When he swung open the door however, he didn’t expect David to be standing outside of it. 

“I’m going to see him today, don’t try to stop me, don't tell me I can’t.” Bryan said with determination.

David let out a long sigh. He knew this time would eventually come. “Bryan,” he paused, unsure whether this was even a good idea at all, “let’s go inside. I need to tell you something.”

Bryan stepped back into the room, letting David in before he shut the door. He hadn’t had that many interactions with his boyfriend’s father but he knew David was a good man. He had never had a problem with their relationship and for the most part let them be. 

“You can’t see Nathan today.” David said coldly. 

Bryan looked up at the man, eyes wide, mouth slightly open, eyes glazing over. He couldn’t believe what he had just heard. Did David all of a sudden have a problem with him?

“Wha, why? What’s the meaning for all of this? You show up here, telling me I can’t see my boyfriend, your son, who I haven’t seen in days. The guards tell me I can’t see him, the council has issued an order that no one is to interact with the offenders for the time being and for what! What reason is there! Tell m…”

“He’s not here!” David tried not to shout but the pressure of the past few days had been too much. His son, his boy, his whole life had been sent away and there was nothing he could do about it. “None of them are here anymore Bryan, they sent them down to earth.”

The look on Bryan’s face shifted from confusion to fear to anger so quickly that David wasn’t sure if he had seen it at all. The younger boys shoulders were raised like a cat ready to attack, his fists were clenched, and his jaw was strung to tight David worried Bryan might break it. David waited for the outburst he knew was coming.

“Why the fuck would you let them do that!” Bryan had tears running down his face as he shouted. “Why would you let them take him! How could you not tell me? They’re dead aren’t they! They’re all dead!” Bryan couldn’t contain his anger, his sadness, none of it. He was shouting, his hands were up in the air, he was flipping things over left and right.

David went to reach for the boy. He wanted to hold him, tell him it was going to be all right, to promise him that he hadn’t wanted to send Nathan down to the ground. He needed to calm him down so he wouldn’t hurt himself or attract unwanted attention. 

“His **heartbeat**.” David whispered out. 

Bryan stopped, unsure as to what that meant. He stood there, shaking, not sure what words to use, small sobs wracked his frame. 

“Before they sent them down they gave them these wristbands Bryan. They, they are supposed to show their vitals, track their **hearbeat.** ” David stopped, taking a moment to let out a shaking breath. “Bryan. He still has a **heartbeat.** ”

Bryan stepped forward, he was shorter than David and his head rested right around his chest. He stopped, not sure if he was welcome in this space. David seemed to understand though. He reached out, brining the boy closer, wrapping his arms around him and letting him rest his head right over David’s heart. He listened. He listened to the blood that pumped in and out of David’s heart, listened to the ba-thump, ba-thump that it made. He listened to the steady **heartbeat**. 

“He’s okay.” Bryan whispered into David’s chest. 

“He’s gonna be okay” David echoed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it's been soooooo long. Writers block. This show took me for a whirlwind this past season. Yet Briller lives on in my mind! Going to go out of order with the letters because that was what was holding me back. If you have any letter suggestions let me know!


	6. Ouch.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature

**Ouch.**

 

Bryan was drunk. Oh he was so, so drunk. Jasper had offered him a glass of whatever the heck he had whipped up in his experimental distillery and Bryan, being an inexperienced drinker, drank it far too fast. He wasn’t falling on his ass, yet, but he was slurring his words, touching everyone, and swaying as he walked. Miller loved it. 

Bryan wasn’t one to really let go that often. He was more reserved and while he enjoyed hanging out with Miller’s friends he was more likely to keep to himself. Miller had all this time on the ground to get to know the others and Bryan had only a short time. Not to mention he was a bit younger than the rest and sometimes thought he didn’t fit in as well. Not tonight though. Oh no, no. 

Bryan made eye contact with Miller from across the room and then quickly made his way over to his boyfriend. Before Miller could even say anything Bryan planted himself right in his boyfriend’s lap. Bryan usually wasn't one for public displays of affection but the alcohol, or whatever it was, was coursing through his veins and making him super horny. Bryan began grinding down into Miller’s lap and placing love bites all over his neck. Miller welcomed the newfound confidence that his boyfriend was feeling. 

“Somebody wants it bad.” Miller heard from behind him. While he had no problem with Bryan’s want, he wasn’t sure how he felt with everyone else witnessing it. 

“Hold on to me” Miller whispered into Bryan’s ear as he lifted him up. Bryan, surprisingly enough, held on tight as Miller carried him into the Ark and towards their shared room. 

When they got there Miller sat Bryan down on the bed. Bryan was staring up at his boyfriend; eyes glossy, lips red from biting, and hands already working at his clothes. Bryan made no time at all and scooted himself off the bed and onto his knees. He was grabbing at Miller and trying his best to undo his pants. Miller chuckled at the struggle but didn’t interrupt. Bryan finally got the buttons undone, and the zipper down as he made one last look up into Miller’s eyes.

“If only you could see yourself Bry.” Miller said to the boy below him. 

Bryan pulled the pants down a ways as Miller’s length became present. He looked at it for a moment as if trying to figure out the best course of action. In his drunken state he kind of just went all in. He basically attacked his boyfriends nether regions with a combination of licks, kisses, engulfments, and use of his hands. It was sensory overload for Miller and he tried to concentrate on not finishing too soon. That’s when things took a little turn for the worst. 

“ **OUCH**!” Miller yelled out as he pushed at Bryan’s shoulders, dislodging his boyfriend from his hurting member. 

Bryan was either being playful or just too drunk to remember that teeth hurt. Miller couldn’t really tell as Bryan had slid he teeth along his dick. Sometimes the friction was a welcome pain but tonight Bryan had gone a little too far. 

“Dammit Bry, you gotta watch those.” Miller said down to the younger boy. He lifted up his pants and started to make his way to the bathroom. He just wanted to get a better look and make sure no real damage had been done. 

“Mmm sowry Nate!” Bryan slurred as he tried to stand. 

Miller wasn’t paying attention to what Bryan was doing and the next thing he knew he heard a large bang. He rushed out of the bathroom wanting to know what had made that sound. Bryan had somehow tried to go through the bed instead of around it and landed face first on the floor. 

“Bryan! Shit are you okay?” Miller rushed over to his boyfriend who was just lying there. 

Bryan slowly lifted his head, a trail of blood leading out of his mouth. In his scuffle with the hard floor his teeth must’ve collided with his lip. He almost bit right through it. Bryan, still drunk of course, was a little late to react. 

“ **OUUUCHH,** ” He groaned out. “Whaaa the ffuckkk.” His words were now not only slurred because he was inebriated but also because he had a hole in his lip. 

“Jeeesuus Bry. You really gotta watch those damn teeth of yours.” Miller chuckled, seeing that his boyfriend was going to be okay. 

Bryan looked up at him unamused.


	7. Rover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: General

**Rover.**

 

Bryan had never driven a car before. Obviously. Even on the Ark he wasn’t a part of any of the mechanical teams, space operations, or the like. He was a farmer so he stayed inside, didn’t really operate any heavy machinery, and tended to the more delicate things. That wasn’t to say he wasn’t interested in all of that stuff. He had just never had the opportunity. Until now.

Things had settled down on the ground. Sure there was the occasional grounder problem they had to deal with but lately life had been pretty good. Bryan thought this was the perfect time to bring up his interest in driving the **rover.** At first he didn’t really know who to ask. He could go to Nate but he was pretty bust at the moment. He also kind of wanted to surprise his boyfriend with his new skill. There was Bellamy but the dude could be a little uptight sometimes and Bryan didn’t want to make a fool of himself in front of his boyfriend’s best friend. Harper was a good choice but she’d probably laugh at him the whole time and they’d never make any progress. So who could he ask?

“Hey sport, what ya doing out here?” As if his prayers had been answered, Jasper came out of no where. The dude practically put the **rover** together so he would be the perfect one to ask. 

“Well,” his voice squeaked, he didn’t know why he was so nervous to just ask about driving. “Well, I was kind of interested in learning how to drive this thing.” A light blush formed on his cheeks at Jasper’s perplexed look. 

“Wait, what?” Jasper asked, confused. “You don’t know how to drive the **rover**?”

Bryan shook his head. Of course he didn’t. What kind of stupid question was that. No one had taken the time to show him. Basically all of his friends were on the ground before he was and had time to learn and after that everyone else just always took charge to do it. He never really got the chance to be the one to drive. Bryan, feeling embarrassed now, just looked at the ground. He was feeling kind of stupid so he focused on his shoes. 

“Wait, shit, no, that’s right.” Jasper corrected. “I guess with everything that was going on you wouldn’t have really gotten a chance.” 

“Nope.” Bryan muttered. 

“Well then, that’s going to change right now.” Jasper smiled as he opened the vehicle’s driver side door. “You coming or not?”

Bryan’s eyes lit up. He rushed over to where Jasper was standing, eager to learn anything and everything he could about the **rover**. Jasper tried to be a good teacher, he really did. It wasn’t his style to go over every little detail but Bryan kept asking questions and Jasper didn’t want to think of which limb he would loose if he let anything happen to Miller’s boyfriend. When the time finally came Jasper scooted into the passenger seat, letting Bryan settle into the driver’s side. He had already told him about the main controls, where the brakes were, the gas pedal, how to adjust his mirrors so he could see. I mean he was only teaching Bryan how to drive the damn thing.

“Oookay, so you're just going to start it here and when you’re ready put it into drive but, don’t take your foot off the brake just yet!” Jasper quickly added the break part forgetting that this was Bryan’s first time driving. 

Bryan turned the ignition. A toothy grin spread across his face when the vehicle started. He’d seen it turn on plenty of times but knowing that he had done it this time made him proud. He slowly shifted into drive and made sure to keep his foot firmly on the brake pedal. 

“Alright, now take your foot off the brakes.” Jasper couldn’t help the small giggle that escaped his mouth at Bryan’s look of terror at that instruction. “Don’t worry dude, we’re on completely flat land, were not gonna zoom off.”

Bryan slowly but surely lifted his foot, letting it hover over the pedals in case he had to put it back. “Now what?” Bryan gulped, all of a sudden afraid of his next move.

“Ok kiddo slowly, and I emphasize that word, put your foot on the gas.”

Bellamy and Miller had been out on a run for the past few days. They had been sent out to see if they could gather any supplies from the surrounding areas. Miller had been dying to see Bryan and couldn’t wait to walk back through the gates and find his boy. What he hadn’t expected was for time to seem to slow down as Bellamy grabbed him from the side, pulling him out of the way of an oncoming **rover**. 

“What the fu—.” Miller roared, but only being able to get out a few words before he was at a loss for them. As he and Bellamy lay, covered in dust, on the side of the road he looked up at the passing vehicle. What he saw almost made him do a double take. There was Jasper, in the passenger seat, holding on for dear life with his eyes bugging out of his head. The driver is what shocked him more. Bryan was sitting in that seat with one hand on the wheel, the other up in the air as if he was riding a bull, and the biggest grin on his face that Miller had seen in a long time. In that moment all anger left Miller’s body at seeing his boyfriend so happy. 

“Well Bellamy,” Miller chuckled, “looks like we might have to go back out on a rescue mission.”

“Yeah?” Bellamy questioned. “I guess Jasper did look pretty damsel in distress, didn't he?” 

The boys dusted themselves off as they made their way back out the gates, following the muddy tracks of the **rover**. 

 


	8. Slut.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature
> 
> *Some consent issues ahead, heed the warning*

**Slut.**

 

Miller couldn’t hear any of them. He knew they were trying to reach him, trying to get him to stop but he couldn’t listen to them right now. He had to make him pay, had to make sure he never did what he did again. Hell, if he made it out of this alive he would be lucky. With clenched fists he kept pounding down at the body below him.

_Come on, you’re such a_ **_slut_ ** _for it anyway._

Bryan had been headed back to their room when he stopped him. He had just gotten off his shift working outside in the fields and decided it was time for a much needed shower. He and Miller’s shared space was farther back in the Ark structure so he had to turn down quite a few corners to get there. Some areas were darker than others and he hadn’t even sensed anyone’s presence when a hard body came crashing into him. 

“Oh, hey, sorry about that!”

Bryan took a step back, trying to get his bearings. He hadn’t seen this guy before. 

“No, it’s okay. I should’ve been looking where I was going.”

Bryan had thought that was that and began to walk away, eager to get back to his room. As soon as he began to leave a hand connected with his arm, pulling him back. 

“Hey, not so fast. Why are you in such a hurry?”

Blinking back at the other boy, Bryan looked up puzzled. He didn't really know what to say. Who was this guy?

“Well, no rush. Not many people come this way right now. We have time.”

Before Bryan could even question what he meant he was being pushed back down another hallway, one far darker than the one they were in. He gasped as his back hit the wall behind him. The boy’s hands were all over him. They tried to lift up his shirt, undue his belt buckle, pull at his hair. Bryan felt like he was going to be sick.

“Get off of me!”

Bryan pushed at the boy’s shoulders. Hard. The boy stumbled back and had to regain his footing. Bryan tried to make a run for it but the boy caught him again and slammed him to the ground.

“Oh, come on. Don't play like that. You know you want it.”

Bryan stared up in horror as he realized what this guy meant to do. He did everything, anything to try to get away. He clawed, bit, hit, scratched, he tried to scream but the other boy had his hand covering his mouth. 

“Now stop that. It’s nothing you haven’t done before. I mean you do have that excuse for a boyfriend.”

Tears started to form at the corner of Bryan’s eyes. What he would give for Nathan to show up right now. He knew that wouldn’t happen though. The others had left for a few days on patrol, weren’t supposed to be back until tomorrow. The boy above him rucked up his shirt and made quick work of his belt, pulling Bryan’s zipper down achingly slow. Bryan keened as a hand made it’s way down his body, touching places no one but Miller should be allowed to touch. 

“Hush, hush. Come on, you’re such a **slut** for it anyway.”

Miller and the rest of the crew had heard the high pitched wail. It sounded like a goddamn dying animal. They rushed around a few corners worrying that someone was in danger. Then Miller saw who it was, heard who it was, heard what the monster on top of him was saying. He saw red, an eerie silence fell upon his ears, everything slowed down for a moment as he moved forward grabbing the body that was on what was his. 

He didn’t remember what had happened. All he knew was this it was taken care of. The others looked at him as if they had seen a ghost. Bryan lay there, starring at his boyfriend, unafraid but unsure as to what he just saw. Then reality hit Bryan. The reality of what almost happened, what could have happened, and of what his boyfriend did to stop it. He began to sob uncontrollably, his body shook, and tears streamed down his face as he tried desperately to pull his shirt down, put his pants back together. 

“It’s okay baby, you’re okay. It’s okay.”

Miller collected Bryan in his arms. Rubbed his back and pressed light kisses to his temple. He rocked him back and fourth until Bryan’s sobs died down. Bryan slowly began to feel safe again. Miller was a hard body around him, making sure nothing bad could happen again. Bryan knew he wouldn’t always be there and was more than capable of taking care of himself, under most circumstances. He knew that. However, right now in this moment he wanted nothing more than his boyfriend taking care of him and protecting him. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for all the Briller we haven't (yet) seen on screen!  
> Ill try to write a chapter a week.  
> Don't want to let out all the good stuff at once!  
> Not beta'd.  
> Enjoy! xo.


End file.
